


Discovered

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Battle of Yavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: Ezra is on Yavin when it is discovered by the Empire
Kudos: 4





	Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of changes from both Episode IV and Rebels  
> 1) Only Ezra is on Yavin. The others are on Lothal, as Hera was giving birth to Jacen.   
> 2)Also, Ezra will be piloting a Y-Wing as Gold 3, instead of the canonical pilot, Evaan Verlaine. My reasoning is, that she just had a son, and would like a little more time with him.   
> 3) Unlike in Rebels, the Phantom is not destroyed.   
> 4) Kanan is still alive, but he does not have the ability of the Force anymore

Ezra's POV:   
Yavin was in a flurry of activity. After escaping from the clutches of the Empire, Princess Leia returned to the Rebel base on Yavin, with the Death Star Plans. Unfortunately, the ship she traveled on, was tracked by the Empire. Now, they know where we're at. No doubt, they are going to send their new toy, The Death Star, to annihilate us once and for all. I was approached by Capt. Jon "Dutch" Vander, "Ezra?" He asked, I nodded, "Do you Remeber me, you flew with me once as we snuck the Senator to Dantooine?" I smiled, "Yes, I do remember." "Anyway, I just had a drop out, and I'm looking for pilot to fly one of my Y-Wings as Gold 3, would you be interested?" After thinking about for a bit, I accepted, and we shook hands, "Excellent!" He said, "Sir, can I quickly call my family, I would like to see them again in case I don't make it. "Yes, you may." He said, and I made my way to the Phantom.

Kanan's POV: It's been a great time, little Jacen is currently sleeping peacefully in his mother's lap. Hera is gently petting him, as we were just talking about the future that we want for our son. As we just sat here, suddenly Chopper came bursting in, causing Jacen to wake up, and cry. I looked furiously at Chopper while Hera tried to calm him down, "Chopper! What did I say about coming in here!! Look at what you did!! I said, angrily whisper shouting, but he replied that he Ezra wanted to talk to everybody, "Okay, hang on let me grab the others. I walked outside, and grabbed my communicator, "Zeb, Sabine, I need you to come inside of Hera's room ASAP." They both replied in confirmation, and came inside the room. Once all of us were gathered, he turned on his Holoprojector, and Ezra appeared, "Hello," he said, "I got some news for you. He said, seriously looking, "What news is that, mate?" Zeb asked, "The Empire found Yavin." All of us gasped, "They've sent the Death Star. We're launching an all out attack using both X and Y wings. It is a suicide mission and I don't expect to survive. I just called to say goodbye in case I do not make it. May the force be with you. Also, say hi to the little one for me. I have to go, Bridger out." He said, and the screen went dark. We were all in shock at the news. It's very possible that the Rebellion could be destroyed, Hera looked like she was about to cry, Jacen likewise, also started crying, experiencing her distress. I quickly grabbed Jacen, and went for a walk, holding him in my arms. 

Ezra's POV:  
After finishing the transmission with the others, I walked out of the Phantom, and made my way to hopefully will not be my casket, a Y-Wing. I climbed inside the cockpit, and with some help from a Rebel ground personnel, I got strapped in, and put my helmet on. Closing the cockpit canopy, I started the engines, and made my way out the other fighters. Making our way to towards the station, Capt. Vander asked for all of us to report in. After hearing all of the other Callsigns, it was my turn, "Gold 3 standing by." Then, we got our orders, "All Gold Wing Pilots, we need to take out the turbo lasers." Dutch demanded, and we made started our attacks. Firing my guns, I destroyed gun after gun. This lasted for several minutes, until Base One piped up, "Squad Leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals, enemy fighters coming your way." "Great" I thought, "Now we have to deal with TIE Fighters, fantastic." Dutch called for us to stop our attacks, and prepare to dogfight. There were about 20-25 of them. Dutch told us to, "Fire at Will." And that's what I did. Once in range, I took a shot, and downed two of them, shortly thereafter, another one fell by my guns. Sadly, for every TIE that was blasted, an X or Y Wing was also shot down. Then, Capt. Vander called over the radio, "Pops, Tiree, with me, we're going to make an attack run on the exhaust port, everybody else, continue blasting TIEs. "Good Luck, Captain." I said, and continued. Then, I heard over the radio, "Gold 5 to Red Leader, lost Tiree, lost Dutch." My heart stopped, Captain Vander, gone, that's not possible. Then, Pops' transmission stopped, midway through, indicating that he was also knocked out. Then, I felt something in the Force, a dark sider, "Vader." Is all I could say, Vader was piloting one of the TIEs. Several X-Wings also made an attack run, but it went as well as you could expect with Vader on their tail. With only 2 minutes until Yavin's complete distraction, it was now or never, I joined three X-Wings led by a Tatooine farm boy by the name of Luke Skywalker, who was on the same ship as Princess Leia. As we made our way down the trench, the guns that were firing at us stopped, and that only meant one thing. I took a peak, and sure enough, three TIEs on our six o'clock. My good buddy, Wedge Antilles, was hit first, "Im hit." He shouted, "Get clear, Wedge, you can't do anymore back there." "Sorry, he apologized, and left, "Y-Wing pilot, stay with him, in case he gets in trouble." Luke demanded, "Roger." I said, and flew with Wedge. Then, another X-Wing went down, and time was running out. So, I broke off from Wedge, and returned to the Trench, seeing that Luke was the only one left, I made a diving attack, taking out one of the TIEs, the, the other two collided, sending one spinning out of control. "Your all clear, Luke, let's blow this thing, and go home. He then fired his two proton torpedoes, and they went directly into the exhaust port. Seconds later, the Desth Star was no more. "Great Shot, Kid, that was one in a million." I shouted in joy, and we returned home. After landing, we were greeted by a crowd of Rebels, celebrating our accomplishment. Then, we had a ceremony to honor all of the brave pilots who gave their lives in the Death Star's destruction. Also, both Luke and I were given medals, him for actually destroying the station, and me for knocking the TIEs off of his back. Then, General Dodanna approached us, "As you know, the Empire knows our location, so we have to evacuate the base, start packing everything up, we are leaving immediately. Destination: Takodana. After a few hours, I came up to General Dodanna, Genral, with your permission, I need to go back to Lothal to inform General Syndulla of our new destination." "You are dismissed, Ezra. Thank you for today." He said, and we saluted. Then, I made my way to the phantom, and took off for Lothal. 

Kanan's POV:  
"We should have heard from Ezra by now, I don't think that he made it." I said, sadly. The others agreed, Sabine was in her room, bawling her eyes out. Zeb was really quiet, he wouldn't admit it, but he liked the kid, and he was going to miss him. I had Jacen in my arms, as Hera was inconsolable. She had a picture of her and Ezra in her arms, looking at it with tears leaking from her eyes, I was bouncing Jacen in my arms, trying to keep my mind off of Ezra. The door opened up, and in came was EZRA!! I put Jacen down, and walked over to him, he hugged me, and I hugged back, "How? We thought you died." "He just smiled, "I know, trust me, I was busy. After we destroyed the Desth Star, we started evacuation procedures, and I was busy for a few hours, and I had no time to call you, I apologize. It just sucks that you lost the capability of the Force, or else I just would have contacted you and told you that I was alright." I just patted him on the shoulder, it's alright, Ezra, I'm just glad that your okay." "Yeah, so am I." Let's go tell everybody that your alright. I picked up Jacen, and we made our way to Hera's room. 

Hera's POV:  
I was looking at the picture of Ezra and I, when the door opened up, and Ezra appeared. My jaw dropped, and I got up, walked over to him, and hugged him with all of my might, while crying. "I thought that you died." I said through my tears, he just shushed me, "Hera, I'm alright, but the Death Star isn't, because the Death Star is history." My eyes went wide, "No! It's gone." "Yep" he said, and I shouted in excitement. Then, he got a serious look on his face, "But, now that the Empire knows where we're at, we have to evacuate Yavin, we're moving to Takodana." I nodded, and after getting dressed, and being discharged from the hospital, we made our way back to the Ghost.


End file.
